The subject matter disclosed herein relates to seals, and more specifically, to seals used in thermal systems.
Thermal systems may include chambers used to process a variety of thermal fluids. For example, turbine systems may include an intercooler or heat exchanger having at least two chambers, such as an exterior chamber (e.g., shell chamber) and an interior chamber (e.g., tube chamber). A seal assembly may be used to bridge interstices or gaps between the chambers. Unfortunately, thermal expansion and contraction may cause the gaps to shrink or grow, thereby causing the seal assembly to leak.